vlindix_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorea Fairy of the White Moon
Meet Lorea Fairy of the White Moon Crown Princess Lorea is the one and only daughter of Queen Stella and Crowned Prince Brandon of Solaria. Personality & Traits Lorea is a very sweet girl with a very high matience personality like her mother. She loves to design shoe patterns and patterns in general but mostly shoes. She often is considered the cry baby in the group and often whines when things don't go her way. However, when it comes to her love she changes into a sweet "adult" version of her self even though he can see right through it. At the end of the day the girls love Lorea and can't live without her. Affiliations Solaria-Solaria is the home world of Princess Lorea whose parents are Queen Stella and Crown Prince Brandon. Winx Club-Lorea was always dazzled by the stories that her mother and god-mother Bloom always told her about her adventures as the Winx Club. She even hoped that noe day she would join in their adventures too. Vlindix Club-Lorea plays the "baby" role in the group. Red Fountain-Red Fountain is the home of Lorea's future husband to be Erwrick. Solaria Sun Knights-The Sun Knights where established by Lorea's father who is currently the head captain of the squad due to him becoming King aftering marrying the Princess (now Queen) of Solaria. Her crush just so happens to be the son of the second captain in charge Trecent. Family Queen Stella of Solaria-After her mother decided to retire from being Queen and rather live with her lover Stella automatically became the next Queen of Solaria. But due to her mother and father's divorce the council of Solaria decided to add a rule that in order for the Crown Princess to become Queen she must be married it doesn't matter weather he is royalty or not but they must be choosen by the council it's self. Stella is very absorbed in her daughter's life and they often go shopping together. She and Lorea have a "mother-friend" relationship. Crown Prince Brandon of Solaria-After marrying Princess Stella Brandon automatically became the Crown Prince of Solaria however, due to his duties on Erakylon he decided to remain Crown Prince and not King. Due to this fact Brandon is often split between Erakylon and Solaria bringing many Eraklyon gifts back to his daughter Lorea and often taking her with him to the Eraklyon castle. Luna-Luna is Lorea's grandmother who she often got to visit along with her step-grandfather. However, due to the strain created by the royal council recently she hasn't been able to visit her grandmother. King Radius-Due to Brandon deciding not to take on the throne of Solaria King Radius stayed on to the throne however, once he retires or Lorea becomes of age to marry he will step down. Most of the formalities however, are given to Stella. Other Relationships Trecent-Trecent is a wizard at Alfea Prep and also Lorea's long lived crush. He currently is dating a freshman fairy which boils Lorea's brain so much that she goes out of her way to stop the two making advances towards each other. Seraphine "Sera" of the Great Dragon-Sera is Lorea's closet best friends as their mothers where best friends as well. She along with Zoe and Gabriella often spent time in the palace together. Seraphine and Lorea have a mother daughter type relationship in which Sera is the one constantly taking care of her due to Stella's busy scheduel. It may also have something to do with the fact that she is the second oldest member of the group as well. Zoe-Like Zoe Lorea often spent time together in the Solarian castle with her she is her second clostest best friend in the Vlindix Club. She along with Seraphine often help Zoe when it comes to trouble with her magic! Gabriella-Gabriella and Lorea are not as close as the other two members of Vlindix Club as she rarely saw Gabbi as a child but in her teen years the two got close as she often went to diplomatic meetings with her mother. Trivia ''Coming Soon '' Category:Alfea Prep Freshman Studens Category:Family of Stella Category:Royalty